


A dirty dog for my dirty older brother

by hatoe



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Petplay, Vampire Bites, Wetting, if two bros gettin sexy with the same dude weirds u out then you might wanna steer clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatoe/pseuds/hatoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stupid brother, you didn’t even housetrain him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dirty dog for my dirty older brother

**Author's Note:**

> uh...... check the tags... and maybe close the tab

“Hhaa…. please…” Koga  panted, “I can’t do it much longer.” He gripped the fabric of uniform pants, pulling them tight against the skin of the wearer. His cheek grazed a knee as he braced himself.

Whispers above him pulled his attention, “A dirty dog for my dirty older brother, I can’t help but be unsurprised,” followed by a yawn.

“Now now, such a harsh judgment. Let’s all have a fun time together,” a sick sweetness dripping from the words. Red eyes met his own as Rei kneeled to Koga’s height. A hand ran through his unruly silver hair as Rei continued, “Now, we have a playmate for you today, meet my sweet little Ritsu.”

“I _know_ Ritsu,” Koga spat, completely unamused by Rei’s display. Rei’s hands made their way down his body, rubbing at bruised skin and marks from encounters past. Ritsu pried Koga’s hands off his legs, and they immediately shot down to grab at his crotch. Koga closed his eyes as four hands touched every bit of his body. He felt so warm, as if their body heat transferred to him and was amplified by something more.

 Ritsu’s fingers slipped around the collar adorning Koga’s neck, “Stupid brother… is this necessary? It’s a little tacky.”

“Kukuku, someday you’ll understand my elevated taste”

Koga scoffed, swatting Ritsu’s hand away, “It’s fuckin’ cool.” As his hand moved, his thighs clenched together, was he shaking?

Rei smiled, “Doggie, please spread your legs.”

Koga complied, shaking legs spreading, displaying his cock between them. There was a small puddle below it, thighs wet with his warm liquid.

“Oh? What’s this?” Ritsu asked, swirling a finger through the puddle. He knew what it was. He could see Koga’s belly, the way he was clenching, trying to keep it inside. Koga’s face was red with embarrassment as Ritsu continued, “And you--” turning to Rei, “Stupid brother, you didn’t even housetrain him.”

“I think this is a little more fun,” Rei replied, watching Koga’s dick make the painful decision between arousal and desperation.

Koga whimpered as more came out, a wet puddle forming below him. It came to an abrupt stop, and Koga shortly growled, “Touch me”

Ritsu was the first to comply, embracing Koga from behind and grasping his erection. His hand moved, slowly, as Ritsu nestled his face in Koga’s neck. He lazily brushed his face against the area, soft strands of hair brushing against Koga’s jaw.

Koga cried out as Ritsu sank fangs into his neck, sucking at the painful bruises left by Rei from days prior. “F-fuck. You’re fucking crazy,” he turned to Rei, “Your goddamn brother bit me!” his eyes clenched in pain as Ritsu lapped at the warm fluid coming from his shoulder.

Rei watched Koga quiver, tilt his head back, and cry out as Ritsu punctured his skin. “Of course, he’s a vampire after all,” Rei explained, “he may be just a fledgling at this point, but he has more of a taste for blood than I do.”

Ritsu heard Koga yelp in fear, followed by warm fluid dripping down his hand. He took his mouth off the other boy, his brother’s pet, and brought his lips to Koga’s ear. “Dirty puppy. You’re a dirty puppy.” He sighed “You got so scared and now my hand is wet…”

Regardless of Ritsu’s scolding, Koga was so on edge from the sudden bite and felt like he couldn’t stop. The relief was immense as he felt Ritsu’s hand squeezing him dry. “Only you would be able to put up with something like this. That’s not a complement.” he heard Ritsu say to Rei.

“Please, let me,” Rei spoke, joining the two younger boys. He gently took his brother’s wrist, guiding his fingers into his own mouth.

A warm tongue slid across Ritsu’s fingers, lapping at them and causing his brother’s face to flush. Almost immediately Ritsu removed his fingers, once he realized what Rei was doing, replacing them on Koga’s dick.

Koga could feel himself pulse as Ritsu returned his grip. Ritsu murmured, “You’re a gross puppy, I saw you watching my brother take my fingers,” he paused, Koga whined, “You liked it.”

“Tch, I don’t like anything about you two,” Koga argued. He was quickly proven incorrect, as Ritsu gave a quick thrust of his hand, causing Koga to cry out in pleasure.

Both brothers listened to Koga swear, and Ritsu noticed his back arch. Ritsu kept moving his hand, murmuring various obscenities into Koga’s ear.

“My brother looks like he’s done that before, hasn’t he? He really hasn’t housebroken you… ” The younger brother licked the shell of his ear, sighing into it. He heard Koga whimper, then a shudder, then he felt a thicker fluid ooze down his hand. “Good boy… This may be the only time you hear that from me.”

**Author's Note:**

> alright i know ritsu calls koga 'corgi'   
> but i wrote this before the halloween event and dont feel like changing it   
> also 'corgi' is the least sexy nickname i can imagine


End file.
